1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having an image module capable of providing a stereoscopic or three-dimensional image, and a method for fabricating the image module.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals are electronic devices which are portable and have at least one of voice and telephone call functions, information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
As the mobile terminals are regarded as personal belongings to express personalities, various design forms are required. Such design forms include structural changes and improvement for making an appearance of the mobile terminal better.
As one example of the structural changes and improvement, studies on implementing icons, logos, patterns and the like on mobile terminals are being conducted. Therefore, a more sophisticated mobile terminal by way of giving visual effects to an image may be taken into account.